Inuyasha: swords of an honrable ruler Genderbender
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the movie with a few genderswaps
1. Chapter 1

i don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

On a beach where it is snowing and someone is bleeding.

Father do insist on going? Asks a young Sesshomaru.

Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru? Asks Inutaisho.

I will not stand in your way said Sesshomaru.

However, before you go, you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tessaiga to me said Sesshomaru.

And if I refuse… will you kill me your own father? Asks Inutaisho.

Do you desire power so much? Asks Inutaisho.

Why do you seek power, my son? Asks Inutaisho.

The path I walk is the way of Supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me said Sesshomaru.

Supreme conquest said Inutaisho.

Tell me, Sesshomaru, have you, someone, to protect? Asks Inutaisho.

Protect? Said Sesshomaru.

The answer is no said Sesshomaru.

I, Sesshomaru, have no need of such said Sesshomaru.

Then Inutaisho transformed into his true form of a giant dog.

* * *

Scene change to Mansion that is heavily guarded.

Scene shift to a lone warrior walking inside the complex.

Then an old woman appears and kneels before him.

Implore you not to enter, Lord Takemaru said the old woman.

The lady is in labor said the old woman.

She will birth a child fathered by a demon said Takemaru.

There is no need for decorum said Takemaru.

The birthing room is forbidden to men said the old woman.

Lord Takemaru said the old woman.

* * *

Scene change to Izayoi giving birth.

My dearest said Izayoi.

* * *

Scene change to Inutaisho zooming through the forest.

Master, I beg you not to be so rash said Myoga.

You must reconsider My Lord said Myoga.

The wounds from your battle with Ryukotsusei have not yet healed said Myoga.

That doesn't matter I cannot afford to lose her said Inutaisho.

Please, My Lord said Myoga.

Besides I am probably not longed for this world said Inutaisho.

Master said Myoga.

* * *

Scene changes to the mansion.

Takemaru walks up to the birthing room.

The night of a lunar eclipse said Takemaru.

It's a perfect time to slay a demon said Takemaru.

Who is it? Asks Izayoi.

It is i, Takemaru of Setsuna said Takemaru.

Takemaru said Izayoi.

Oh, thank goodness you have arrived said Izayoi.

You must gather the men standing guard outside and leave the grounds at once said Izayoi.

Please do as I say said Izayoi.

I fear there no one who is strong enough to challenge him said Izayoi.

My Lady, I have long felt a deep connection with you said Takemaru.

As i'm sure you are aware said Takemaru.

Even though I realized full well that your heart has been captured by a demon said Takemaru.

Then he stabbed her with his spear and leaves.

My feeling for you will never change my lady said Takemaru.

* * *

Scene changes to Inutaisho near the mansion on a cliff.

Izayoi, i'm coming for you said Inutaisho.

Then a baby's crying is heard,

Takemaru hears this and looks back.

Then he feels shaking and looks forward.

* * *

Scene changes to the front gate where smoke is gathered.

Inutaisho is in his humanoid form and has a sword shaped like a fang out.

Wind scar said Inutaisho.

The attack hits.

Izayoi Izayoi said Inutaisho.

He runs forward.

Takamaru appears.

At last, you've come demon said Takamaru.

A little though said Takamaru.

What? Said Inutaisho.

Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach I dispatched her myself said Takamaru.

Damn you fool said Inutaisho.

Takamaru draws his sword and charges at Inutaisho.

But Inutaisho cuts his arm and goes further in the grounds.

Then Takamaru orders the mansion to burned down with Inutaisho and everyone inside.

Inutaisho arrives at the birthing room.

And tosses the burning sculpture away.

Izayoi said Inutaisho.

Izayoi said Inutaisho.

Inutaisho then draws the second sword on his hip.

Then sword pulses and little creatures appear around Izayoi and their child.

Carry out my will Tensaiga said Inutaisho.

He slashes the creatures around her and the child but only the child glows and moves.

i am too late said Inutaisho

Inutaisho sheathes Tensaiga.

He then kneels by them discovering he has a daughter.

He takes out a red cloth and bundles her in it.

He takes her into his arms.

Master we have to go said Myoga.

The building will soon collapse said Myoga.

Right said Inutaisho.

He exited the Mansion

Then Takimaru entered and the building collapsed.

Inutaisho made it far from the Mansion when he turned and saw it fall.

Do you think that human who killed Izayoi is alive Master? asks Myoga.

Possibly but if we do meet again he will face me at my full strength said Inutaisho.

So what are you going to name the child? asks Myoga.

Inuyasha said Inutaisho.

Huh? said Myoga.

The infant's name, the child shall be called Inuyasha said Inutaisho.

Very noble My Lord said Myoga.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha.

Hi, welcome to the next chapter.

Just so you know this will be a little different than in the movie because i'm adding in Inuyasha's father in the modern area part.

* * *

Scene change to the Kyoga's era.

Kyoga is playing Volleyball in Gym class.

Kyoga said a girl.

I'm on it said Kyoga.

Uka said girl 2.

I've got it said Uka.

Look out Kyoga said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha passes by lightning-fast and grabs the ball.

What happened? Where's the ball? Asks girl 3.

Did someone call out you just know Kyoga? Asks Girl 2.

I swear I saw something just zip through here said Uka.

Then Inuyasha is on top of the school and she pops the ball.

Nobody is gonna hurt Kyoga with something like this said Inuyasha,

Hey Kyoga up here it's me said Inuyasha.

Kyoga said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sit said Kyoga.

Then he makes up an excuse with his friends and runs off.

* * *

Scene change

I'm home said Souta.

Hi Souta how was your day? Asks his dad.

What's that? Asks Souta.

Why don't you explain mom said his dad.

This has been passed down for generations the sword Murakumo sai, grandma.

Does that answer your question? Asks his dad.

* * *

Scene changes to Inuyasha and Kyoga.

Jeez, Inuyasha why did you come to my school anyways said Kyoga.

I didn't want anything to happen to you that's why said Inuyasha.

You're always getting into trouble said Inuyasha.

Someone's gotta look out for you said Inuyasha.

This time period isn't as dangerous as yours said Kyoga.

I was only playing Volleyball it's a sport said Kyoga,

It's a way to go exercise said Kyoga.

Hmm, you mean like with the kamade ball game? Asks Inuyasha.

Yeah, it's a lot like that said Kyoga.

Have you ever played Kamade? Asks Kyoga.

Let's just say it's not a good memory for me said Inuyasha,

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Is something wrong? Asks Kyoga.

No not really forget it said Inuyasha.

Hey, Kyoga can't you do something about these beads of subjugation? I don't know how much longer I can take those sit commands said Inuyasha.

Oh come on I don't say sit that often said Kyoga.

Oops sorry I didn't mean that honest said Kyoga.

Like that makes me feel better said Inuyasha,

* * *

Scene changes to the feudal era.

So this the grave of Inuyasha's mother said Miroki.

Yes, she was very beautiful and Lady Inuyasha inherited that beauty said Myoga.

It's hard to believe how many years have passed since Lady Izayoi left this world, Lady Inuyasha still misses her deeply said Myoga.

Did you place those flowers there Myoga? Asks Sango.

No not I, it was probably Lady Inuyasha or Lord Inutaisho said Myoga.

Huh despite her appearance she does have a kind side to her yes said Miroki.

She does said Myoga.

She is half-human remember said Myoga.

She can't help but possess some traits that are unbecoming of demons said Myoga.

Yo make it sound like kindness is a bad thing said Sango,

* * *

Scene change.

Kyoga's house.

There we go said Kyoga's dad.

Now, where was I? Asks Grandma.

Oh yes the sword of Murakumo is the magical sword that Prince Susano'o found in the tail of the beast he slew, the Yamato no Orochi said Grandma.

And we take it out once in a while and give it an airing said Kyoga's dad.

There's so much rust on the blade now, I can't remove it from its sheath said, Grandma.

There said Kyoga's dad.

I've cleared a space for it said Kyoga's dad.

Something's written on it said Souta.

Oh, it says sword of Murakumo said, Grandma.

But doesn't this character mean fang, not sword? Asks Souta.

Let me see said, Grandma.

Then it's read So' ounga, not Murakumo's sword said Kyoga's dad,

Man, this thing's just a fake, grams said Souta.

On that's impossible said, grandma.

This sword is of true valve discovered by our forefather's forefathers many years ago in the ancient well said, Grandma.

That sounds pretty sketchy if you ask me grams said Souta.

No, we have a written scroll which even describes the great discovery said, Grandma.

Now, where is it? Asks Grandma.

Look isn't that it dad? Asks Kyoga's dad.

Did you see that? Asks Souta.

The sword it bites said Souta.

Don't be silly Sota said his dad.

Hey, I didn't bite you said a voice.

The sword just spoke to us said Kyoga's dad.

I am the one speaking not So'ounga said the voice.

A sword like this could only be found in our shrine sai, Grandma.

Oh no the 700 hundred-year-old seal is about to be broken said the voice.

What? A 700 hundred-year-old seal? Said Kyoga's dad

So'ounga will free himself for me said the voice.

Please is there a strong demon nearby who can help? Asks the voice.

A demon? Said Sota.

Oh, dear said the voice.

What a predicament and the voice.

So'ounga is an evil demon sword said the voice.

You're all in great the voice.

Stop so'ounga where are you going? Said the voice.

Stop said the voice.

Oh, dear said Kyoga's dad.

The sword flew away said Sota.

Our scared family treasure said, Grandma.

Then they hear something.

What was that? Asks Sota.

It's coming from the well house said his dad.

They make they're over the well house and go inside.

The well is glowing.

What's happening? Asks Kyoga's dad.

Something coming from inside the well said Sota.

But who could it be Inuyasha and Kyoga are already here? Asks His dad.

I don't know but whoever it is has a very powerful demonic aura said, Grandma.

So it's a demon said Kyoga's dad.

Then something appeared from inside the well.

Then Inutaisho appeared from the well.

Damn, i'm too late the So'ounga has broken the seal said Inutaisho.

Hey did you say So'ounga said Sota?

Who are you? Asks Inutaisho.

That's the question we should be asking demon said, Grandma.

Then Inutaisho broke through the roof and went outside.

They rushed after him and found him standing at the shrine gate.

Are you a demon? Asks Sota.

Yes, young one I am said Inutaisho.

Cool, then you should meet my friend Inuyasha when she comes back with my brother she's totally my hero said Sota.

Did you say Inuyasha is here? Asks Inutaisho.

Yes, she's with my son Kyoga said Kyoga's dad.

How do you know Inuyasha demon? Asks Grandpa

I ask you the very same question priest said Inutaisho.

Now let's calm down and why we don't introduce ourselves said Kyoga's dad.

I'm Hado Higurashi, this my mother and my daughter Sota and you are? Said Hado.

I am Inutaisho and Inuyasha is my daughter said Inutaisho.

You're Inuyasha's dad? Said Sota.

Yes said Inutaisho.

So was it you that sent the So'ounga here? Asks Kyoga's dad.

Yes, it was and I had hoped I could retrieve it before it awoke said Inutaisho.

Why? Asks Sota.

Because if it is wielded by anyone other then myself it will overcome them and use them as a pawn for destruction said Inutaisho.

Why send it here in the first place if it would that much damage? Asks Kyoga's dad.

Because in my era 200 hundred years prior to the current date I was badly injured by a dragon demon and that same night my human mate went into labor with our child but I was too late to save my mate but I was able to save my child said Inutaisho.

That child was Inuyasha, right? Asks Sota.

Yes said Inutaisho.

Did your wife die in childbirth? Asks Kyoga's dad.

No, she was killed by another human who held affection for her as well out of jealousy but before she died, she was able to give birth to our daughter said Inutaisho.

So after I revived the child I fled the mansion which was on fire and named her Inuyasha after I had my servants divide my swords said Inutaisho.

You had more than one? Asks Grandma.

So was it you who created So'ounga? Asks Kyoga's dad.

No, but I tamed it but I did create the other two swords that were divided said Inutaisho.

One sword called Tensaiga was given to my eldest child Sesshomaru and the other sword Tessaiga I kept for Inuyasha until I deemed she was ready said Inutaisho.

And the So'ounga? Asks Grandma.

I had my servant place a seal on for 700 years and put in the well to be sent to this era where I was hoping to reclaim it before it awoke said Inutaisho.

Why send it here at all? Asks Kyoga's dad.

Because that night I was severely weakened and no longer able to control So'ounga so I sealed it and I was going to reclaim it once I was back at full strength said Inutaisho.

But my recovery took longer than expected and I was so focused on raising my daughter and ruling the west I forgot about it until it was too late said Inutaisho.

So where will the sword go? Asks Sota.

It will seek out a strong host but one weak enough in the mind it can control said Inutaisho.

then he realizes something.

Oh, no said Inutaisho.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Meanwhile the sword finds Inuyasha.

That hurt you know said Inuyasha.

I said i'm sorry said Kyoga.

Now put the hat on said Kyoga.

Huh said Inuyasha.

I sense a strong demonic aura said Inuyasha.

Could it be your dad? I mean he can cross through well too right? Asks Kyoga.

Stand back Kyoga said Inuyasha.

Finally, it's calmed down said the voice.

What's that? Asks Inuyasha.

Well well, it isn't tessaiga said the voice.

It's been a long time said the voice.

Who are you? Asks Inuyasha.

You wouldn't happen to Inuyasha? Asks the voice.

I don't make a habit of talking to swords ok said Inuyasha.

Well, I don't blame you for not remembering said the voice.

After all, you were a newborn the last time we meet said the voice.

I am the ancient one, Saya, I served your father said Saya,

Your father wielded So'ounga, the powerful sword of the honorable ruler and I am So'ounga's sheath said Saya,

My father? Said Inuyasha.

Oh no, it's acting up again said, Saya.

 _I have a bad feeling about that sword thought Kyoga._

Move quickly, Inuyasha said Saya.

Hurry and take firm hold of So'ounga or great catastrophe will befall these lands said, Saya.

Why should I start taking orders from you? Asks Inuyasha.

Oh, it's too late now said, Saya.

It's freed itself said, Saya.

Then destruction happens throughout Tokyo.

Inutaisho stops to look around.

So'ounga it's free said Inutaisho.

Then he takes off again.

What is this? Asks Inuyasha.

What happened? Asks Kyoga.

Can the two of you see this? Asks Saya.

You are looking at the future of this land which So'ounga will surely bring about said, Saya.

This is the future? Asks Kyoga.

Soon this frightening power will darken the skies and cause the lands to decay said, Saya.

Many people will die said, Saya.

What can we do to prevent this from happening? Asks Kyoga.

You must take So'ounga and leave this land said, Saya.

But be warned said, Saya.

A human must never wield the sword said, Saya.

And if a human did take hold of it? Asks Kyoga.

The world would face certain doom said, Saya.

Anyone wielding So'ounga will go on a killing spree and won't stop until every other human is dead whether it takes decades or centuries said, Saya.

It is well known that humans are more arrogant and greedy than any other living creature said, Saya.

When a human comes to possess the power of So'ounga he inevitably becomes even more malovent than any demon said, Saya.

I'll have to do it said Inuyasha.

I'll put the sword back in its sheath said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Please be careful said Kyoga.

She walks towards the sword.

She grabs the sword by the hilt.

She lifts the sword out of the ground.

Thank goodness said Kyoga.

Here's your hat said Kyoga.

Stay away said Inuyasha.

So'ounga is doing something to her.

The sword wraps around her arm.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

She turns to reveal she is in her demon state.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

What's this damn sword doing to me? Asks Inuyasha.

Hahaha, I take it you are his daughter said So'ounga.

You must be So'ounga said Inuyasha.

You thought you were strong enough to subdue me said So'ounga.

Obey me, the great So'ounga said So'ounga.

Then he promised to her make ruler over the lands if obeyed him.

That ain't gonna happen said Inuyasha.

Unfortunately for you, that's not the kind of thing I care about said Inuyasha.

I know a place that's better for you said Inuyasha.

I can take you there said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

I'm going to get rid of this thing said Inuyasha.

Get rid of it? But how are you gonna? Asks Kyoga.

It's my papa's sword, i'm gonna go give it to him said Inuyasha.

Yeah but said Kyoga.

Don't you follow me said Inuyasha?

Goodbye, Kyoga said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Well, at least that somewhat of a relief said Saya.

I can breathe easier with that burden off my shoulders said, Saya.

Stupid said Kyoga.

Stupid Inuyasha said Kyoga.

You're so stubborn said Kyoga.

You always act so tough and insist on trying to do everything on your own said Kyoga.

Why can't you come and ask me for help once in a while? Asks Kyoga.

To answer your question boy it's her pride said Inutaisho.

Inutaisho said Kyoga.

Master said, Saya.

Saya what have you done? Asks Inutaisho.

I uh said, Saya.

He told Inuyasha to take hold of a demon sword called and So'ounga, she started acting odd and took off said Kyoga.

You what? Yells Inutaisho.

Forgive my Lord but as your daughter, I thought she would be strong enough to tame So'ounga said, Saya.

Hey, old man you're the sword sheath am I right said Kyoga.

He is said Inutaisho.

Then you should be able to suppress the power of the sword said Kyoga.

That depends said, Saya.

Well, can you or can't you? Asks Kyoga.

I wouldn't know for certain until I actually tried said, Saya.

Then it's settled said Inutaisho.

But where did Inuyasha go? Asks Kyoga.

Inutaisho sniffs the air.

She's headed back to your shrine probably to take so'ounga through the well and back to the past said Inutaisho.

Then that where we'll go said Kyoga.

Right said Inutaisho.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

After the rain stopped Inutaisho and Kyoga fly out of the well.

Oh, good morning said Kyoga.

Kyoga, Lord Inutaisho said Miroki.

Kyoga said Shippou.

Scene change.

What happened here? Asks Kyoga.

Inuyasha must have used the Dragon Twister said, Saya.

Hey, who was that? Who said just know? Asks Shippou.

It was me said, Saya.

Got a problem with that? Asks Saya.

Does an old man's talk bother you that much? Asks Saya.

Jeez pretty darn touchy whoever he is said Shippou.

Saya it's you said Myoga.

Tell us how So'ounga fell into Inuyasha's hand said Myoga.

Well if it isn't little Myoga said, Saya.

Are you still running away from danger? Asks Saya.

Just answer my question said Myoga.

It's such a long story though said, Saya.

You're the one who promised to take care of the sword for about 700 years until the master was strong enough to bring it back under his control said Myoga.

You slacked off again said Myoga.

Don't be so critical said, Saya.

I kept strict guard for 200 years said, Saya.

So what? You're short 500 years said Myoga.

Saya tell me said Kyoga.

Do you think it's possible that it's because you passed through the bone-eaters well? Asks Kyoga.

Both: the bone-eaters well.

Hello, Kyoga said Sango.

Glad to see you're back said Sango.

Sango said Kyoga.

Good, we're all together again said Shippou,

Now that everyone's here let's follow the trail of the Dragon Twister said Inutaisho.

Scene change

Voice 1: that is the sword which has awakened us.

Voice 2: long ago we were treated mercilessly and banished from these lands.

Voice 2: now you shall feel our power and suffer the wrath of the great orge tribe. Prepare to die.

Damn, it said Inuyasha.

The So'ounga takes control and Inuyasha slays all the orges.

Excellent Inuyasha said So'ounga.

Your heart is steadily trying to become one with mine said So'ounga.

* * *

Scene change

Lord Sesshomaru said Jaken.

Please slow down said Jaken.

Lord Sesshomaru where on earth are we headed? Asks Jaken.

 _Is it nearby, Tenseiga? Thought Sesshomaru._

 _But this scent thought Sesshomaru._

* * *

Scene change

Kyoga look said Shippou.

Demons and I think they're dead said Shippou.

I'll go take a look stay here Kyoga said Miroki.

I hope it's safe down there said Myoga.

Doesn't look like it's been very long since they were slain said Sango.

I still feel an evil aura close by said Miroki.

Is that's So'ounga aura I'm sensing? Asks Kyoga.

It is said Inutaisho.

Then one the ogres gets up.

How can they possibly be alive? Asks Sango.

Those slain by So'unga come back as the soulless living dead said Inutaisho.

Hiraikotsu said Sango.

Why is it still alive? Asks Sango.

Wind tunnel said Miroki.

Miroki said Sango.

Are you alright? Asks Kyoga.

Their corpses contain a miasma said Inutaisho.

You must stay away from the demons or you'll be infected by them said Inutaisho.

Oh great said Miroki.

I wish he'd told me about that a little sooner said Miroki.

What do we do about it then? Asks Kyoga.

Set them ablaze said Inutaisho.

Burning them is the most effective way said Inutaisho

Say no more said Shippou.

That's my cue said Shippou.

Fox fire said Shippou.

Nice try but not nearly enough firepower said, Saya.

Kilala said Sango.

Are you all right? Asks Kyoga.

Yes, thank you said Sango.

Miroki said Kyoga.

Kyoga never mind me said Miroki.

Just please hurry and find Inuyasha said Miroki.

You sure? Asks Kyoga.

Go on Kyoga said Sango.

I'll look after Miroki said Sango.

If more of these demons show up we won't be able to handle them said Sango.

I'll go then said Kyoga.

Inutaisho, Kyoga, Myoga, Saya and Shippou take off.

* * *

Scene change

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru finds his sister before they do.

So Inuyasha it is you said Sesshomaru.

Brother, please help me said Inuyasha.

How did you come to possess So'ounga? Asks Sesshomaru.

I was with Kyoga in his era when this sword just appeared then this servent of fathers named Saya appeared from the sheath and said I had to take control of it so I did and it overpowered me and now it possesses me said Inuyasha.

Did you say Saya? Asks Sesshomaru.

That fool thinking you are strong enough to control So'unga said Sesshomaru.

I'm right here you know said Inuyasha

If you want it you can have it but it looks like you'll have to take it by force tough said Inuyasha.

Let's just get that thing off you and get it to father where it belongs said Sesshomaru.

 _if Lady Inuyasha gets hurt Lord Sesshomaru will hurt himself again like he when he ripped off his arm because when he almost hit Inuyasha when we hunting down Tetsaiga thought Jaken._

Master Jaken what is So'ounga? Asks Rin.

It's another sword that belongs to their father said Jaken.

Did he make this one too? Asks Rin.

No, no one knows who forged So'ounga but it came into Lord Inutaisho's command over a thousand years ago said Jaken.

 _Oh Lord Sesshormau certainly is angry at Inuyasha's possession of So'ounga thought Jaken._

 _But he is angry at her or the sword? Thought Jaken._

They start to fight.

Sesshomaru, do you long to possess me? Asks So'ounga.

When our blades clash I will know your every thought said So'ounga.

I even know about you ripping off your arm because you nearly struck Inuyasha and did so because you vowed to protect her said So'unga.

* * *

Scene change

That has to be Inuyasha said Kyoga.

Yes, it's her and Sesshomaru is there as well said Inutaisho.

What's he doing here? Asks Shippou.

He probably wants to return So'ounga to me said Inutaisho.

Because he knows I am the know only strong enough to control it said Inutaisho.

Totasai wait up said Kyoga.

Oh hi, Kyoga said Totosai.

Totosai it's been awhile said, Saya.

Saya I thought as much said Totosai.

What are you doing here? Asks Totosai.

My daughter is in possession of So'ounga and you two are making small talk said Inutaisho.

Why did you make such a dangerous sword? Asks Kyoga.

It wasn't me said Totosai.

He's right unlike my other two swords So'ounga is possessed by the spirit of an ancient evil demon said Inutaisho.

Other then me the only one who can probably wield it is Sesshomaru said Inutaisho.

* * *

Scene change

Lord Sesshomaru said Jaken.

Would you got easy i'm not really trying to kill you said Inuyasha

it's the sword that wants to said Inuyasha.

What's the matter Inuyasha? Asks So'ounga.

Don't you have the strength to defeat him? Said So'ounga.

Then use my power said So'ounga.

The sword takes control of her.

Huh? Said Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru is being overwhelmed said Jaken.

Sister snap out of it don't that thing control you said Sesshomaru.

Your sister is beyond your reach, too bad she's so much like your weakling father said So'ounga.

Silence said Sesshomaru.

Then he draws Tessaiga and uses the wind scar on her.

Amazing said Rin.

You have to hand it Lord Sesshomaru said Jaken.

 _This is odd, in the past Lord Sesshomaru hasn't able to touch Tessaiga without being burned but now it is his desired to protect Lady Inuyasha from So'ounga that allowed him to draw it and use the Wind Scar? Thought Jaken._

Damn that persistant wench said Jaken.

I going to get it for saying later if Lord Sesshomaru remembers said Jaken.

Blood. I must have more blood said So'ounga.

Give me a live sacrifice said So'ounga.

She coming said Jaken.

Leave us alone said Jaken.

Stay back said Jaken.

Kyoga arrives

Inutaisho sees Tessaiga and goes for it.

Sit girl said Kyoga.

What is this? Asks So'ounga.

Sit said Kyoga.

Damn that wretch said So'ounga.

Good ridence said Inutaisho.

Whoa, look at this said Totasai.

It would appear that So'ounga has been driven off said Totasai.

Nice work, Kyoga said Myoga.

Ooh, so your back to your old self? Said, Saya.

You're free of So'ounga's control said, Saya.

You owe it all to this boy said, Saya.

Inuyasha I followed you said Kyoga.

I'm sorry said Kyoga.

Kyoga are you okay? Asks Inuyasha.

Damn, it said Inuyasha.

That's why I told you to stay way said Inuyasha.

Brother wait said Inuyasha.

I'll destroy So'ounga said Inuyasha.

I don't want any interference from you or papa said Inuyasha.

You lack what it takes said Sesshomaru.

Huh said Inuyasha.

You should grateful the boy saved your life before it was lost to So'ounga forever said

Master Jaken wake up said Rin.

Lord Sesshomaru is leaving come on said Rin.

I'm sp relieved you survived my Lady said Myoga.

We all are pup said Inutaisho.

he hands her the sword.

Lady Inuyasha said Myoga.

Take care of Kyoga said Inuyasha.

What do you intend to do now? Asks Moyga.

Isn't it obvious? I can't just let So'ounga getaway said Inuyasha.

Well then at the very take Saya or your Father along with you said Myoga.

I'm going alone said Inuyasha.

 _Kyoga I can't let you get involved in this thought Inuyasha._

 _I'll do something about the old man's sword myself thought Inuyasha._


End file.
